


The Game

by KxCrystalAngelxA



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: BioWare, F/M, Fanfiction, Kirkwall (Dragon Age), a game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 03:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KxCrystalAngelxA/pseuds/KxCrystalAngelxA
Summary: Inori is tired of creeping through Kirkwall's slums. Working odd-jobs for the Carta, and sleeping rough among the rats. An upcoming expedition could be her salvation, but first she'll have to meet the rouge in charge.It's time to play.





	The Game

The Hanged Man. 

An apt name for the dingy, blood-and-other-bodily-fluids stained tavern. Located in the heart of Lowtown, just north of the Kirkwall docks, and unfortunately, Inori's current destination. 

After months of sulking round alleys, slipping down every maker-awful sewer, and chasing scraps around for coin, she was finally here. Outside, and almost a free woman. 

If she played her cards right.

Rumor had it that this ramshackle building was frequented by the man she was seeking. As well as his assortment of odd companions. Common riffraff by the sound of them, but undeniably dangerous for someone like her. 

I must be careful, Inori knew, her restless gaze shifting across the tavern walls. Never lingering for more than a second. Scanning faces, plotting escape routes, always wary.

Hawke. 

All she had to go on was that name, and the omnimos promise that she would 'know him when she saw him.' Apparently, the rouge had built up quite a formidable reputation whilst smuggling for Athenril. It had taken a lot of persuasion for her contact to give up his whereabouts. Let alone the extra details on his companions. 

Tugging her beaten jacket tighter across her shoulders, Inori finally crept into the tavern. Letting the door swing shut behind her, and tip-toeing though the bar. Spotting Hawke almost immediately. 

Her informant had been right, Garret Hawke was a big man. Standing, he would tower above her; cropped, black hair an unruly mess about his face, shielding the world from his piercing gaze.

A charmer, she knew, and very popular with women. Also had a peculiar soft-spot for people in trouble.

Ale flowed freely, and already most of the patrons were drunk. Stumbling into one another, their raucous laughter making Inori cringe inwardly. Seven years in constant confinement, and one year in.. that place, had left her jittery and nervous around other people. Especially crowds. 

Reluctantly, she elbowed her way through the derelict building, finally reaching the man in question. His long-legged frame packed into a creaking bench, laughing gaily at something the dwarf seated opposite had said.

No time like the present, Inori thought, squaring her shoulders and marching purposefully toward her target. 

"I kid you not!" Hawke was exclaiming, slamming his near-empty tankard onto the table. "I saw it with my own eyes."

"There's no way," a woman laughed, sipping her own ale, her voice husky.

Isabela, Inori confirmed. A pirate, and another rouge. Less inclined to help others than her friend, but still a formidable opponent if push came to shove. Apparently, the sultry woman was a frequent visitor at the Blooming Rose, already paid up until the end of the year. But not ashamed enough to be blackmailed by her antics. 

For that purpose, Inori would have to stick to guardsmen and Templar recruits.

It was the elf who spotted her first. His piercing, green eyes quickly alerting the others to her presence. 

"Hello there," Hawke drawled, eyeing Inori's disheveled appearance approvingly. A slight smirk already lifting his lips. "What can we do for you lady?"

"Hmm," Inori said, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the groups obvious suspicion. I guess it's to be expected, she told herself, feigning calm. These people didn't get to where they were today by trusting strangers. 

Calmly, her own lips tilting in what she hoped was a dazzling smile, Inori removed a coin purse from her waist, dumping it onto the table before Hawke. "The deep roads expedition," she said cheerily, wasting no time with pleasantries. "I want in."

Confused silence met her statement, but Inori refused to let the smile fall from her face as she surveyed the mixed reactions. This was her only chance. No longer could she scurry, undetected, around the slums of Kirkwall. Cowering like a roach, stealing, working with the Carta, helping slavers.. She could do this no longer. Either she came back with some semblance of security, or she died trying.

"I can fight," she assured, scanning the group intently. "I won't be a burden."

Hawke frowned slightly at her words, but by the way his hand already encircled her bag of coin, Inori suspected his mind was already made. It was only concern for her safety that stayed his hand. He wanted out of the slums almost as much as she did.

Isabela simply continued to sip her ale, her narrowed eyes never leaving Inori's face. Although, whether she was suspicious, or actually trying to undress Inori with her eyes, she couldn't tell.

The elf, an escaped slave she'd been told, was her biggest concern. He glared openly, his entire body seeming to vibrate with tension. Hand already moving toward his sword, as though sensing danger, and only looking away sullenly when she caught his eye.

The dwarf merely appeared smug, irritatingly so. As though he'd planned on her arrival from the very beginning.

"You want to invest in the expedition?" Hawke finally asked, flagging down a barmaid before gesturing for Inori to sit. "How did you even hear about this?"

"It's big news in the city," she answered mildly, reluctantly taking a seat next to the dwarf. "If you know who to ask. Nonetheless, I don't want to invest. I want to come with you. The coin is just incentive to make you agree to take me, I hope to make it all back with whatever's down there."

"But.." The large man's protest died on his lips as the barmaid set down five more tankards, smiling coyly and giving Hawke a good look at her cleavage. 

"Look," Inori said, smirking at Hawke's obvious distraction. "I'm familiar with the deep roads, and I have the coin to back myself up. I'm willing to bet that Bartrand will be ready to leave within the week once you've given him this. I'll meet you then." She tipped up her tankard, downing the bitter ale in one before turning to leave.

"Wait," the disarming smile Inori had heard so much about was back. Plastered across Garret Hawke's face as he reached out to halt her. "Why don't you join us for a few drinks? You can tell us more about your experience in the deep roads."

Uh oh, Inori hesitated, her eyes flitting over Hawke's companions. Could she trust them? It seemed fairly unlikely that they would be turning her over to the Templars within the next hour. But.. she couldn't be sure. 

The way the surly elf glared at her was unnerving, and surely the pirate would do anything for a few extra coins? "I'll pass." She smiled widely, deciding in favor of safety. She was so close.. Just a few more days and Inori would be nestled within the dark, dank tunnels. Away from prying eyes, and the thugs of Dark Town. 

Patience, she cautioned herself.

Hawke's smile remained intact, eyes never wavering from hers. "How will I find you?" He asked instead, as though sensing her withdrawal. His keen gaze missed nothing, reading her anxiety. The twitches, the way her eyes never stilled, the tension of her shoulders, and the shiny glint of steel under her rags. 

"I'll find you." Inori replied evenly, letting Hawke read her. 

It was a game after all.

Offering a casual half-wave, Inori skittered from the tavern, breathing a sigh of relief once she was outside the confining walls. 

Sighing wearily, Inori veered off toward Dark Town, heading for the hovel she called home. Even danker than the Hanged Man, with more rats, and risk of a good shanking. 

The toxic chokedamp was an additional highlight.

But, run-aways couldn't afford to be picky. And, after 3 years on the run, Inori had seen worse, albeit barely. For the most part, even the Carta left her alone. A few burnt criminals here and there had sent the message that she was not to be trifled with.

Tip-toeing into the depths of Darktown, Inori recovered her meager possessions. Backing into a corner and covering herself with a rotten blanket. Just a few more nights, she promised herself, reluctantly picturing the tall rouge from earlier. 

Hawke. Inori allowed her mine to drift, ignoring the drunken cries of her fellow slum-dwellers. Letting the fade claim her once again.

It's time to begin the game.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Disclaimer: Dragon Age does not belong to me, and neither do the characters. Bioware owns these delightful, angst-filled, characters, I just enjoy using and abusing. (other than my OC) -


End file.
